barbieworldfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ken
''thumb|233pxKen Carson ist in einer männliche Version der Barbiepuppen. Barbie hatte seit 1961 als festen Freund ''Ken (benannt nach Ruth und Elliots Sohn Kenneth). Er war etwas größer als seine Freundin und hatte bis 2000 meistens modelliertes Haar. Weitere männliche erwachsene Puppen wurden als Kens Freunde bezeichnet. Ken ist Barbie`s fester Freund und steht ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Er hat blonde Haare,blaue Augen und einen Waschbrettbauch. Er ist eine der Haptfiguren in der Web - Serie Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse. Ryan ,Raquelle`s Zwillingsbruder, ist in der Serie sein Rivale und versucht die beiden auseinander zu bringen. Ken`s Lieblingsfarbe ist blau. Neben Ken gibt es auch andere männliche Barbie-Figuren und Puppen. *'Ken Carson' (1961-1967, 1969-heute) Ken ist einer männliche Version der Barbiepuppen eingeführt worden. Ken hat eigentlich schon längere Zeit über als Barbies Freund gegolten. Nach einer kurzen Trennungs-Pause, kamen sie wieder zusammen. Im Jahr 2004 trennte sich Barbie von Ken und ließ sich darauf mit einem australischen Surfer namens Blaine ein. Ken setzte aber nach Jahren des Trennungsschmerzes zu Beginn des Jahres 2011 alles daran, Barbie zurückzugewinnen und ließ den Hersteller Mattel in ganz New York großformatige Plakate platzieren, auf denen er seine ungebrochene Liebe zu Barbie kundtat („Barbie, we may be plastic but our love is real.“). Pünktlich zum Valentinstag erklärte eine Sprecherin Barbies dann in der Today Show, dass Barbie und Ken wieder offiziell ein Paar seien .Nach den 1960er Jahren Random House Bücher, ist Ken vollständigen Namen Ken Carson. In Barbie Fashion Comic Nr. 34 von 1993, ist die Mutter von Ken namens Edna. In Barbie Fashion Comic Nr. 52 von 1995, Ednas Vater hat den Namen Kenneth. In Brasilien in den 1980er Jahren, mit dem Namen der Firma Estrela die Puppe Bob statt Ken (aus dem Buch Barbie-Puppe um die Welt, von J. Michael Augustyniak, copyright 2008 Collector Books). Er ist eine Hauptfigur in der "Barbie: Leben in der Dreamhouse"-Serie. Kens Familie und Freunde *'Alan Sherwood' (1964-1965, 1991, 2002) Dieses Zeichen wurde mehrfach wiederbelebt. Allan begann als "Ken Buddy" und wurde mit dem Midge Puppe von Anfang gepaart. Im Jahr 1991 wurde eine Reihe von Puppen, das eine Hochzeit für Alan und Midge erstellt. Später, ein familienThemen Linie der Puppen, ähnlich wie die früheren Herz-Familie, hatte die beiden Charaktere, eine Familie (siehe Liste unten von Zeichen aus dieser Linie). *'Brad' (1970) Dieser African-American männlichen Puppe war in zwei Versionen erhältlich: Reden und Brad Brad Mit biegbaren Beinen. Er war von einem komplett neuen Gesicht formen, die als Brad Gesicht formen bekannt gemacht wird. Die Brad Charakter wurde als Freund für die Christie Charakter eingeführt. *'Curtis' (1975) Dieser African-American männlichen Charakter ist praktisch identisch mit Brad, und war so nur eine Version 1975 Gratis Umzug Curtis erhältlich. Curtis war der Freund der Freien bewegen Cara Puppe. *'Todd' (1983) Diese Puppe war nur als Bräutigam Charakter, gepaart mit dem Charakter Tracy aus dem gleichen Jahr zur Verfügung. Diese Todd Puppe verwendet das 1978 Superstar Ken Gesicht formen. *'Steven' (Freund von Christie , 1988-heute. verlinkte mit Barbies Freund Nikki seit 2007) Diese Puppe hat in der Aufstellung mit Unterbrechungen in den Jahren, und hat mehrere verschiedene Gesicht verwendet formt während dieser Zeit. *'Tommy' (1997) war der kleine Bruder Ken. *'Derek' (1985) war nie ein wahrer Freund Ken, sondern eine contrahent. Das war ein Kerl, wahrscheinlich mit hispanischen Vorfahren, die Barbie als Mitglied von The Rockers begleitet. *'Kurt' (2005) neue Fashion Fever Freund von Barbie; erste männliche Puppe in dieser Linie; Tango Ken / Blaine Gesicht formen *'Ryan' (2012) ist Raquelle Zwillingsbruder und Ken Rivale. Er ist eine Hauptfigur in der " Barbie: Das Leben in der Dreamhouse "-Serie. *'''Barbie '''ist Ken`s feste Freundin Filme *Barbie Modezauber in Paris (2010) *Barbie und das Geheimnis der Glitzerfeen (2011) *Barbie life in the Dreamhouse (2011) (Web-Serie) 008 barbie-et-ken theredlist.jpg pMAT1-14856330enh-z6.jpg barbie-and-ken-doll.jpg Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter